The Death of Maria
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula was worried about Shadow, since his long time friend died on the Space Ark. And right now, she wanted to know about Shadow's past. ShadxOC.


**Shadula: The Death of Maria**

Nebula was in her room, drawing pictures of her and Shadow. She loved to draw stuff in her sketch book.

She's been thinking about Shadow's longtime friend Maria. She wanted to know more about her. But she didn't want to make Shadow very depressed of mentioning Maria's name.

"I know he misses Maria. And I want to know about Shadow's past at the Space Ark thing" Nebula said.

She calls her boyfriend with her cellphone. As she hears Shadow's voice, she asked him if he can come to her place. He agreed and came in Nebula's room in 3 seconds.

"That was fast. Any ways, Shadow, can you take me to that Space Ark?" Nebula asked. Shadow raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, why?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I want to know about your past. Please?" Nebula used her cute puppy face at Shadow.

Shadow couldn't resist the cute face. He gave in.

"All right. But you know it's in outer space" Shadow said.

"I know, you told me that" Nebula said.

Shadow takes out his green Chaos Emerald and 'Chaos Control' to the place in outer space.

Once they were inside the old Space Ark, it was a little dark inside. But they can see fine. Since there are big glass windows.

"Whoa. This is the inside of the Space Ark?" Nebula said.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing the lights and electricity aren't working" Shadow said.

"Don't worry, I brought flashlights for emergency" Nebula pulls out two flashlights from her jean pocket and hands one flashlight to Shadow.

"Thanks" Shadow said as he turns the flashlight on.

"You're welcome. Let's go" Nebula said as she turns her flashlight on.

As they looked around, Nebula noticed something in the other room, filled plush animals and girly girl stuff. She's guessing that this is Maria's room.

"Maria's room. I remembered when she and I played with each other. She even showed me how to play with her stuffed animal toys" Shadow said.

"Wow. She sounds like a nice caring girl" Nebula said.

"Yeah, she is. She even took care of me, gave me gifts and stuff. While the scientists only gave me guns and weapons" Shadow said.

"They never gave you anything nice? That's so sad. But Maria did gave you something nice and special for you" Nebula said.

"Yeah. I miss her so much. She was like a sister to me" Shadow said with a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Oh, Shadow. Don't cry. I know you miss her so much, and she misses you too. Don't feel bad" Nebula said as she comforts him.

"I know. But she was only 12, I saw her get shot by those humans, right after she pushed the button that send me down to Earth. I could have saved her when I got the chance, but I didn't" Shadow said.

"But Shadow, Maria saved your life. People sacrificed their life to save the ones they love. Just like how my father saved my life from the gunshot. I could have saved him, but I didn't" Nebula said with a tear in her eye.

"I understand completely, Nebs. And you're right, Maria did save me from almost getting captured by the G.U.N humans. Right after they shot her. But it makes me sad for someone that died" Shadow said.

"Me too. Shadow, can you show me where you escaped the ark, right after Maria put you in the escape pod?" Nebula asked him.

"Yeah, I know where it is. But first, let me take a look at this room one more time" Shadow said. Nebula nods. She then sees a diary book that belongs to Maria. She decides to take it with her and read it. She hates looking into someone's diary, but she wanted to know more about Maria.

Shadow looked around in Maria's room, and noticed an old picture frame of him and her, and also Professor Gerald Robotnik, Maria's grandfather.

He picks it up from the floor.

"What's that, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Picture Frame" Shadow said.

He showed her the picture frame of himself, Maria, and Professor Gerald Robotnik.

"Wow. She looks pretty. And is this Eggman's grandfather? What was his name again?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah, that's his grandfather. His name is Professor Gerald Robotnik" Shadow said.

"I see. We should bring it with us. I also found Maria's diary. We should bring it too. So that I can know more about her" Nebula said.

"Okay" Shadow said.

After they were done with Maria's room, they went to go look for the room with escape pods.

They found it. In this room, it was wrecked and the machines destroyed.

"My god. It's wrecked. Is that the escape pod that Maria put you in to send you down to Earth?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah, and right there is where she got shot" Shadow said pointing at the fractured control panels.

"My god. So horrible. Hey what's this?" Nebula sees a security camera-like screen video, also damaged too.

"It's not fully damaged, let me see" Nebula takes out her screwdriver kit, and fixes the screen video. She remembers the step by step, from Tails on how he fixes machines and stuff.

Once she fixed it, the video screen statics, then to clear screen. The video was black and white, since they didn't have color back then. The video showed an escape room, with a human girl and a dark hedgehog.

**(I'm not good with the scene from Sonic Adventures 2 where Shadow watches Maria get shot behind. I tried my best, so please no negative comments.)**

_Maria locked the door, to hold off the G.U.N soldiers from breaking in._

_"Shadow, get in the pod, quickly!" Maria said, as she runs up to the control panels. While Shadow gets inside the tube._

Nebula was so shocked to hear the Maria's voice. She and her boyfriend were still watching the video screen.

_The door was banging loudly, any minute they'll break in._

_"Maria!" Shadow yelled with fear. Banging on the glass tube._

_"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me….for a better future" Maria said, holding the lever._

_"Maria!" Shadow pleaded in fear. Not wanting to leave her._

_"For all people who live on that planet….give them a chance to be happy….Let them live for their dreams" Maria said._

Nebula gapes in shock. She remembered what Shadow told her about when Maria said to give people a chance to be happy.

_The door continues banging loudly._

_"Shadow I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world" Maria said, about to pull down the lever to send Shadow down to Earth._

_"MARIA!" Shadow calls her out. Right until the door bursts._

_"They're escaping!" the G.U.N soldiers said._

_"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog" Maria said. Right after she pulls the lever down. Just in time when the soldier fires his gun at Maria._

_"MARIA!" Shadow watched her in horror for a few second until the tube drops down to Earth._

The video screen begins to static.

Nebula had her hand over her mouth; she could not believe that she saw Maria got shot in horror. It was so scary and horrified. How could they kill a 12 year old human girl?

"Oh…my…..God" Nebula said with a cracked voice, shocked to see this. She quietly sobs on Shadow's warm furry chest. Shadow pulls her close, letting her sob on his chest.

"Oh, Shadow. How could they kill Maria? She's so young" Nebula said between her sobs.

"I don't know. They were cruel men" Shadow said as he sobs quietly.

"When you saw her die, is that how you felt heartbroken?" Nebula pulled her face away from his chest to look into Shadow's ruby eyes.

He nodded sadly.

"Oh, Shadow" Nebula sniffles a bit, from her sobs.

"I felt the same way too when my father was killed" Nebula sobs, hugging Shadow for comfort.

Moments after Nebula calms down, it was time to head back to Earth. Shadow 'Chaos Control' back home.

Nebula now knows about Maria. She wanted to thank her for taking care of Shadow and also saving his life. If Maria can hear her thoughts, she'll be glad to tell her someday.

The End.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Nebula belongs to me. **


End file.
